Wonderland
by Anan'OS
Summary: Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'une romance de conte ? Et d'une romance noire, entre la douleur et l'amour ? Je vous l'offre ici, avec un vrai conte. Dans le rôle de Blanche-Neige, Sasori Akasuna, dans celui du Petit Chaperon Rouge, Gaara. Leurs passés, leur consciences et leur avenir, je vous le livre ici, en toute vérité, sans compromis. A vous de les saisir. Sur Wonderland, Natalia Kills


_I'm not Snow White_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

Sasori Akasuna détestait les gens, et ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Son visage poupin, doux, quasiment féminin, n'était que la surface d'un rocher bien plus rugueux. Une pierre rude, glissante et coupante. En bref, dangereuse.

Voire mortelle.

Sa peau blanche était froide, glacée comme le coeur qu'elle enfermait, et son toucher lacérant.

Ses lèvres rouges, qu'il aimait peindre à la manière des marionnettes qu'il créait, semblaient empoisonnées.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas d'une ébène profond, mais d'un rouge ensanglanté.

Sasori Akasuna était, à tous les points de vue, la face cachée d'un conte merveilleux.

Une face cachée car étrange, anormale et malsaine.

Un homme avec du rouge à lèvres, dont le hobby était de manipuler, heurter, blesser tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Corps et âme, cœur et esprit.

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_But i think the wolves have got me_

La morale du conte Le petit chaperon rouge est évidente : il ne faut pas suivre les inconnus. En revanche, on imagine moins l'image du loup comme celle du pédophile. Ce qui est pourtant le cas.

Et notre petit chaperon rouge ne s'en est pas aussi bien sorti que dans le conte de Grimm. Certes, le loup est mort, et bien mort. Le petit chaperon rouge s'en souvient bien, parce que c'est lui qui l'a tué. De ses propres mains et sans une once d'hésitation ou de pitié.

Mais tuer son agresseur ne suffit pas à assumer la douleur, encore moins à s'en détacher. D'autant plus quand le dégoût de soi prend le pas sur la dignité humaine.

Dans le rôle du petit chaperon rouge devenue une traînée, un petit garçon au départ presque innocent, une âme en peine emportée par ses propres ténèbres.

Gaara no Sabaku.

Un petit garçon dont le corps a grandi pour revivre encore et encore ce jour précis. Pour s'y habituer. Maintenant, il sait. S'il a eu mal, s'il s'est senti si sale, c'est qu'il était trop faible. Il le sait parce que ces hommes sans noms qui rentrent dans sa chambre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit lui font ce qui lui a été fait dix ans auparavant, et que la douleur n'existe plus. Tout ce qu'il ressent consiste en l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de ces hommes, souvent mariés, qui l'étreignent. Certains lui laissent de l'argent, d'autres ne s'en donnent même plus la peine. De toute façon, il ne sera pas viré de son appartement, puisque le propriétaire lui rend visite très souvent. Gaara se rappelle la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'échange avait été fait rapidement. En nature. Ne jamais dire non, en échange d'un toit.

Gaara ne se vendait pas plus qu'il ne s'offrait.

Il se contentait de s'abandonner.

Comme une marionnette.

_Don't want the stilettos_

_I'm not, not Cinderella_

Une nouvelle fois, Sasori démontrait sa cruauté. Cela faisait des mois qu'il jouait avec un blond du nom de Naruto, et avait aujourd'hui mis fin à leur parodie de relation. Ledit Naruto s'abîmait dans une relation sans avenir et à sens unique avec lui, et y avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait. Ses amis, sa jeunesse son emploi, et même sa dignité sous les coups de Sasori et son mépris. Tout en lui avait disparu, jusqu'à son sourire autrefois rayonnant. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, et son coeur à présent fantomatique ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de ce qu'il avait subi.

Et Sasori aimait cela.

Cela le rendait fou d'une joie sauvage.

Il haïssait tous ceux qui tentaient de lui apporter quelque chose comme le bonheur, le sourire ou la joie.

Sasori ne souriait jamais, et il vivait très bien ainsi. Les sourires étaient des choses hypocrites, car ils ne duraient jamais. Temporaires, il s'agissait de choses qui ne s'inscrivaient pas dans le temps. Autrement dit, qui ne pouvaient être beaux. S'il existait une seule et unique chose qu'il détestait, c'était la déchéance due au temps, la fin inéluctable de la magnificence des choses. Il ne vivait qu'à la poursuite de la beauté éternelle. Cette beauté sans défauts qui était la sienne et dont il se servait comme une arme mortelle.

Une beauté taillée avec soin sur une âme malsaine, dans la douleur et le plaisir indécent de blesser.

Être meurtri par d'innombrables entailles, profondes et difficilement cicatrisables, c'était le destin de ceux qui approchait Sasori Akasuna, et à plus forte raison lorsque leur intention était de rendre sa vie plus confortable, de quelque manière que ce soit. Sasori détestait qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux, ou qu'on vienne le chercher.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'affection, ou d'attention.

Mais de sa liberté.

Et ceux qui tentaient de la lui voler le payait cher.

_I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor_

Le corps presque sans vie de Gaara reposait sur son lit. Il ne le quittait presque jamais. C'était son seul lieu d'existence. Dans la rue, personne ne le reconnaissait, et ceux qui venaient volontiers le visiter lorsqu'il était couché ne lui aurait pas accordé un seul regard à l'extérieur.

Le corps blanc, frêle et attirant, rendu extrêmement sensitif à force d'être étreint, surmonté d'une crinière brûlante qui les rendait fous, une fois habillé ne revêtait plus aucun intérêt. Gaara redevenait un jeune vaguement punk, et tatoué.

Lorsqu'il était dehors et qu'il échappait à l'instrumentalisation de son corps, il se sentait mal, oppressé comme s'il ne savait plus comment respirer. Il en était arrivé au point où il ne connaissait ni n'imaginait pour lui un autre moyen d'exister. Sa sexualité débridée, résultat d'un viol, n'était qu'une manière comme une autre de se prouver qu'il s'en était détaché, puisqu'il pouvait endurer ces gestes, sans délicatesse, sans attention et surtout sans amour, tout au long de la journée depuis des années.

Il était fort. Il pouvait tout supporter. Alors peu importait. Tant qu'il pouvait se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas mal, tant qu'il pouvait se mentir, Gaara pouvait continuer de vivre. Il pouvait échapper à ses cauchemars.

Gaara n'avait besoin de personne pour le protéger.

Il n'avait besoin de personne tout court, d'ailleurs.

Il savait très bien se mentir tout seul.

_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty_

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly._

Sasori entra tranquillement dans une chambre, occupée par un corps pâle et nu. C'était lui, il en avait entendu parler. Celui qui ne disait jamais non. Celui qui acceptait tout, peu importait la douleur occasionnée.

En d'autres jours, Sasori se serait contenté de prendre le jeune homme immédiatement, sans même réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui, une question lui avait traversé l'esprit. N'étaient-ils pas similaires, à vivre dans la douleur sans jamais chercher à y échapper ?

Lui aimait faire du mal aux autres, tandis que l'autre pour une raison inconnue semblait rechercher la douleur.

Et puis, Gaara était magnifique. Lorsqu'il avait tatoué son visage, il avait sans doute ressenti cela comme une sorte de scarification. L'endroit visible, la couleur ensanglantée, le kanji "amour", dont il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais connu que le mot ; tout cela le prouvait. Il avait cherché une façon de s'enlaidir dans la douleur, et pourtant il n'en était pas moins beau. Mais cette beauté se différenciait fondamentalement de la sienne.

Lorsque Sasori exhalait la distinction et le raffinement par tous les pores de sa peau, Gaara dégageait l'aura d'un animal farouche. Une animalité vivace, malgré le fait qu'il soit immobile, et qu'il lui tourne le dos. Seul un animal pouvait posséder une telle lascivité, suave et entêtante.

Un animal qui affectionnait la douleur.

Et s'il y avait une chose qui poussait un animal à souffrir, c'était pour échapper à un mal plus fort encore.

Le corps blanc se retourne, et Sasori aurait presque laissé apparaître un rictus carnassier. A la place, seul étincelèrent ses prunelles, durant une fraction de seconde. Son visage inexpressif et magnifique venait de trouver son équivalent.

En face de lui, dans la pénombre, brillaient deux yeux vert foncé. Pourtant, il était évident que leur possesseur n'éprouvait aucun intérêt particulier pour le marionnettiste, son visage de femme et ses lèvres de sang. Au contraire, dans le vert profond, Sasori ne lisait qu'indifférence. Aucune émotion, pas plus que de pudeur. Sa nudité face à un inconnu ne lui posait aucun problème. Etat qui révélait d'ailleurs sur l'épiderme du jeune homme de nombreuses cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes.

Sasori en approcha sa main, effleurant les plus anciennes, appuyant sur les plus récentes. Les plus douloureuses. Il voulait lui faire mal, le marquer de son empreinte. Le blesser jusqu'à faire de ce corps une plaie immense qui serait sa seule œuvre.

"Je ne te ferais pas l'amour", murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de Gaara. "Mais je vais te toucher corps et âme, te blesser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses n'appartenir qu'à moi. Je veux que tu te brises entre mes doigts", ajouta-t-il doucement.

Gaara ne frémit même pas.

Il était accoutumé depuis longtemps à ce genre de comportement déviant. Une déviance qu'il n'était cependant pas en mesure de critiquer, puisqu'il la partageait.

_I want it all, but I want you more_

_Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple._

Gaara gémissait silencieusement. La violence que l'homme dans sa chambre lui avait promise était bien réelle. Brutale, cruelle, impitoyable.

Délicieuse.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

Jamais.

Pas même ce jour maudit de son existence. Et, définitivement, cela le rendait heureux, à tel point qu'il jouit plusieurs fois de sa douleur. Cet homme, définitivement, le conduisait à son point de non-retour. Une limite qu'une ne pensait plus posséder depuis des années.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la seule chose que l'homme lui laissa fut un petit couteau dont la lame était gravée d'un nom.

Akasuna Sasori.

Gaara la serra dans sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'une longue et fine plaie laisse couler un filet de sang. Un liquide foncé, dessinant le contour de son pouce avant de gouter et tâcher les draps blancs en pagaille, rejoignant les traces déjà existantes, laissées par les dizaines d'autres blessures ensanglantées qui coloraient de rouge son dos et l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Après cela, Gaara, pour la première fois, refusa de jouer à l'objet sexuel. Son corps n'aurait pas pu le supporter, et se serait sûrement brisé en deux. La lame frotta une nouvelle fois sur sa paume, déversant un nouveau filet de liquide vital.

Un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il l'avait mordu. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui avait infligé une douleur à quelqu'un d'autre. Oh, légère. Il avait simplement mordu les lèvres de Sasori : ces lèvres peintes, magnifique, ces lèvres rouges comme une pomme luisante. Il y avait croqué, les avait savourées. Oh, un instant infime.

Mais réel.

Sasori, avec une ferveur amplifiée, lui avait promis qu'il le briserait.

Et il attendait cela avec impatience.

_I don't believe in fairy tales(x3)_

_but I believe in you and me_

_take me to wonderland_

Sasori Akasuna, représente dans ce conte moderne une Blanche-Neige malsaine, à la peau aussi pâle et froide que celle d'un mort, et à l'âme cadavérique. Une Blanche-Neige comme un diamant étincelant : magnifique, raffiné, solide, au point même de pouvoir tout briser.

Notre Blanche-Neige avait pourtant grandi comme dans un vrai conte de fée. Si sa famille n'était pas royale, au moins était-elle très aisée, et Sasori avait vécu son enfance dans une harmonie et une douceur incomparables. Parfaites.

Il avait aussi vécu dans les grands espaces, en pleine campagne, un endroit approprié à sa santé, puisqu'il souffrait de claustrophobie. Le manoir avait été spécialement acheté pour lui, lorsque sa maladie avait été découverte. En somme, il avait été élevé dans une ambiance aussi mièvre qu'une sitcom de seconde zone.

Puis, comme dans le conte, la belle-mère, la mauvaise marâtre était arrivée. Et comme dans le conte, elle avait méprisé Sasori pour son visage. Un visage certes somptueux, mais surtout identique en tout point à celui de sa mère. La mère de Sasori, même morte, représentait pour la belle-mère le plus grand danger qui pouvait atteindre son couple. Après tout, la première épouse de son bien-aimé mari avait été plus belle, plus intelligente, plus douée, plus raffinée, plus gentille qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était, au fond d'elle, foncièrement méchante et sans valeur. Simplement, la défunte la dépassait dans tous les domaines, même dans celui de donner la vie. Stérile, la nouvelle venue regardait Sasori comme le monstre, le danger imminent, la source de l'incertitude et de la terreur qui lui brûlait le ventre chaque jour.

Sasori était un homme, mais son visage restait plus fin et mieux fait que le sien.

Sasori était un enfant, mais il disposerait toujours de l'amour inconditionnel de son père.

Sasori était jeune, mais bien plus adroit qu'elle dans bien des domaines, même ceux traditionnellement réservés aux femmes.

Psychologiquement fragile, belle-maman avait fini par devenir folle. Elle prit l'habitude de frapper son beau-fils, de le priver de nourriture dès que son mari partait en voyage d'affaire, d'enfermer l'enfant claustrophobe, au début dans sa chambre, puis dans des pièces sans fenêtres, et enfin dans des placards. L'enfant qu'il était avait résisté longtemps. A tel point que le confiner n'avait pas suffi à le briser. Alors, elle avait essayé le tuer. Lorsque Sasori eut quinze ans, une partie de chasse fut organisée en son honneur, pour fêter son entrée dans le "monde des hommes". Idée certes dépassée depuis environ un siècle, mais les traditions se montrant tenaces, Sasori y avait céder. Pendant cette chasse, un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient avait tenté de l'abattre. Sur les ordres de sa belle-mère. Comme un vulgaire sanglier. Cet instant fut celui qui détermina le reste de sa vie.

Comme la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, cette tentative d'assassinat fut l'action qui le rendit fou. La maltraitance et la peur, l'incompréhension furent responsable de la perte de sa raison. Dans un état de délire complet, il utilisa son fusil, non pour tirer sur un quelconque chevreuil, mais sur le chasseur. Ensuite, comme un tueur en série, il rejoignit le reste du groupe. La comédie qu'il joua, aussi improvisée fut-elle, leur fit croire qu'un homme encapuchonné avait tenter de le tuer, mais le chasseur s'était sacrifié à son profit. Une très jolie histoire, extrêmement bien racontée. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il l'inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait croisé le regard de sa belle-mère. Et il avait souri. Pas du sourire craintif qu'il lui accordait d'ordinaire, mais d'un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Une expression cruelle et carnassière, qui avait l'avait terrifiée.

Le premier sourire d'un être humain devenu un monstre.

Les contes de fée ont tous leur face cachée, et malgré ce qu'on vous dit, ils ne finissent pas bien. Et ça, Sasori et Gaara le savaient mieux que personne.

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

Gaara avait attendu ce qu'il avait compté comme deux longues semaines la venue de Sasori. Lorsqu'il revint, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie emplit son cœur. Une fausse émotion une faussi impression sur laquelle il ne se trompa pas. Il l'avait expérimentée deux années plus tôt.

Cette émotion ne s'appelait pas "joie" : elle s'appelait "manque".

Il avait appris à différencier les deux. La joie, c'était ce qu'il ne ressentait plus. Le manque, c'était ce qui allait avec le besoin. Et la satisfaction, c'était ce qui allait après avoir remédier au besoin.

Donc, la satisfaction, intense, qu'il avait ressentie avec Sasori, avait réussi à remédier à son besoin de douleur. Complètement.

Pour la première fois, il avait eu plus mal qu'avec cet homme, il y a dix ans. Et il voulait que Sasori revienne, et que cela recommence. Pour être sûr, juste pour être sûr, que peut-être, maintenant qu'il avait vécu un mal plus grand, peut-être qu'il en était sorti grandi ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus de cauchemar chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ?

C'était ce à quoi il pensait, alors que son visage se couvrait de larmes salées. Bon sang, il n'y allait pas de main morte, pour son retour.

Et bon sang, ce que c'était bon.

Gaara se sentait partir, emporté par le plaisir et la douleur. Il ne connaissait cette sensation que dans les bras de Sasori. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Les autres hommes qu'il avait connu, même les pires, s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il commençait à saigner. Sasori y allait de plus belle. Plusieurs fois, Gaara pensa qu'il allait mourir dans cette étreinte. Mais il ne mourrait pas. Et puis, quelle belle mort, serré contre cet homme magnifique au visage de porcelaine. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'admirer, de l'apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le revoir distinctement en fermant les paupières. Des yeux noisettes qui le transperçaient, une figure ronde et plus pâle encore que la sienne, une expression stoïque, des lèvres peintes de rouge, alors qu'il n'avait en rien l'air d'un travesti. Une véritable poupée de porcelaine.

Il remarqua alors des cicatrices sur l'intérieur de ses bras. Ou un demi-cadavre.

Gaara ne savait pas lequel était le plus approprié. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cela qu'il attendait de lui.

Il attendait de lui qu'il lui fasse mal.

Il attendait de lui qu'il lui fasse oublier.

Il attendait de lui qu'il emmène au Paradis.

_take me to , take me to_

_take me to wonderland_

_wonderland, wonderland_

Après l'incident de la partie de chasse, Sasori avait tourné complètement fou. Il avait terrorisé sa belle-mère pendant des mois, avant que, totalement anéantie, elle n'avale vingt-quatre pilules d'antidépresseurs accompagnés un bon litre de whisky.

Il eut été préférable pour elle que sa tentative de suicide ne soit pas un échec. Elle avait terminé dans un hôpital psychiatrique personnellement choisi par son beau-fils. Personne ne l'avait revue depuis.

Cela faisait presque quinze ans.

Depuis, il avait passé le plus de temps de possible à faire du mal aux gens autour de lui. Il le fallait. C'était eux, ou lui.

Et clairement, il préférait lui. Et puis, c'était agréable, de dominer. Sentir cette supériorité, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Ce sentiment pour lui habituel et pourtant renouvelé à chaque fois. Ses victimes se fiaient à son visage, et n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. Ils en ressortaient tous comme le pauvre Naruto. Quand ils en ressortaient.

Sasori avait de multiples fois conduit ses amants au suicide. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait supporter ses pulsions et son mode de vie.

Trop de violence pour quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'un amour calme, tendre ou passionné, mais certainement pas douloureux à ce point, tant physiquement que moralement.

Un seul semblait prendre du plaisir à être avec lui, et c'était ce garçon avec lequel il couchait depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà. Le seul qui ne lui avait jamais demandé d'arrêter pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Sasori se rappelait même qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer "Encore. Plus fort.".

Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah, oui, Gaara. Il se rappelait avoir lu son nom sur la porte de la chambre. Ce garçon devenu la traînée auprès de laquelle de vieux homos venaient décharger leur frustration. Il en avait entendu parler comme d'une espèce d'étrange prostitué, qui acceptait tout, même de n'être pas payé. Il avait même un surnom, dans le quartier. Qu'était-ce, déjà ? "Traînée-pourboire" ? « Toilettes publiques » parce qu'il était ouvert tout le temps ? "24/24 open", quelque chose quand ce goût-là. Sobriquet ô combien glamour et élégant.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait eu de voir ce "phénomène". Et qu'il n'avait pas été déçu. Volontairement, il s'était montré le plus dur possible. Pour aller jusqu'à ses limites. Pour lui faire vraiment mal. Pour le briser, en fait. Ce dont il avait été incapable. Il l'avait vu souffrir quand ses bras, mais jamais entendu se plaindre.

Il avait éveillé son intérêt.

A tel point qu'il avait décidé de le revoir.

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_

_My dreams conceive the things_

_that I make you want to hide_

La vie de notre Blanche-Neige et de notre Petit Chaperon Rouge n'avait pas grand-chose de celle que l'on attend des comptes. Cette histoire n'est pas belle. Elle est simplement la face cachée de ce qui fait rêver les petites filles. "Quand je serais grande, mon amoureux sera un prince charmant !"

Ah oui, les rêves. De magnifiques rêves. Purs, naïfs. Et puis un jour on se réveille, et ils ont disparus. La désillusion, la douleur, le regret, et parfois le dégoût. Puis un essai désespéré de retour en arrière, chaque nuit. Pour chercher la paix.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge tente d'oublier le Loup, et puis tous les autres, qu'il a attiré pour se débarrasser de l'ombre du premier, mais qui n'ont fait que l'assombrir encore. La rendre plus lourde, plus oppressante. "Quelqu'un me la prison dans laquelle je suis enfermé depuis tant d'années ?" se demande-t-il silencieusement. C'est à présent une simple pensée, il ne l'espère même plus. Sa prison intangible lui a déjà ôté tout espoir. Ce n'est pas la prison des agresseurs, sa prison. Non, il n'y a pas de murs que l'on ne peut franchir, ni de barreaux aux fenêtres. Cette torture-là finit bien un jour, et puis il est toujours possible de monter des plans pour s'en évader. Sa geôle à lui était celle des victimes. Il n'y avait pas de murs, il y avait une constante chape de plomb sur ses épaules ; il n'y avait pas de barreaux, juste une lourdeur dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer tout son saoul. Un enfermement abstrait et pourtant physique, dont on ne se sort pas.

Blanche-Neige préférerait ne pas recevoir les nombreuses lettres que lui envoie sa famille, pas plus que celles des médecins de sa marâtre. Non pas qu'il ait des remords, ceci dit. Il l'avait enfermée et vouée à la déchéance. Comme dans le conte.

Oh, on ne vous l'a pas dit ? Dans la véritable version du conte, lorsque Blanche-Neige part avec son prince, ils en profitent pour enfermer belle-maman dans une tour, avec aux pieds des chaussures de fer pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'enfuir. Un acte violent de la supposée gentille, pure, et naïve Blanche-Neige.

La cruauté envers les méchants est toujours pardonnée. Parce que c'est une vengeance des gentils, parce que ça fait un bien malsain de voir les autres souffrir après avoir blessé, parce qu'on peut trouver une justification boiteuse pour expliquer qu'ils le méritaient.

Ainsi est née la peine de mort.

_Don't lock me in your tower_

_Show me your magic powers_

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger_

Si l'amour va avec la confiance, comment est-il possible d'aimer une personne que l'on trahit ?

Jolie question, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'un peu amère. Il s'agit de celle qui accompagnait Sasori depuis des années.

Des jouets. Des objets. De jolis objets, certes, mais des objets quand même. Voici la façon dont Sasori Akasuna avait toujours pensé à ses différents compagnons.

Non pas à des choses inanimés, incapable de penser, et inutiles, non. Mais à des êtres lui appartenant, corps et âme. Ils étaient siens. Ils pouvaient bouger, parler, crier, pleurer, penser, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'aux yeux de Sasori, ils n'étaient que de simples objets.

Il s'amusait avec un temps, à sa guise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent. Puis il les remplaçait.

En quoi c'était si mal ? En quoi cela faisait-il de lui un monstre ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était un objet qu'on n'était pas aimé. Rappelez-vous vos premiers jouets, vos premières peluches. Vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour les récupérer. Vous les aimiez. Pourtant, une peluche n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet. Et de toute façon, Sasori ne pouvait pas vouloir d'un humain auprès de lui. Profondément misanthrope, il ne vivait que pour ses marionnettes et n'aimait qu'elles. Parce qu'elles étaient belles, et dociles. Parce qu'il pouvait tout leur dire, tout leur faire subir, elles ne le trahiraient jamais. Il aurait pu n'exister que par et pour elles, mais il lui restait des besoins, notamment sexuels, qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire sur ses créations, ses merveilleuses poupées. Il les tenait bien trop en respect pour les salir en quelque manière que ce soit. Alors il était parti à la recherche de sa poupée.

Une poupée docile, qui le réchaufferait, ne le quitterait pas ni ne voudrait le freiner en quoi que ce soit.

En cela, il avait trouvé Gaara.

Gaara, corps presque inanimé qu'il avait ramené chez lui, en le tenant par la main. Gaara, qu'il avait patiemment lavé, et habillé. Gaara avec lequel il avait joué les jeux les plus cruels, aussi. Gaara qui ne s'était jamais plaint, et avait toujours répondu présent. Gaara capable de tout supporter, avec ses grands yeux verts étincelants, sa peau douce et pâle, et ses cheveux éblouissants, semblait irradier, comme un être venu d'un autre monde, et émettant d'irrésistibles phéromones.

_I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending_

_I want to show you how good we could be together_

Construire dans la douleur revenait à faire le plus dur dès le départ. Tremper une relation dans un acide permanent, qui rongeait au corps, blessait au cœur, réduisant à néant tout ce qui pouvait s'annihiler. Ne restait alors que le plus solide. L'irréversible, l'inoxydable.

Et en ce qui les concernait, rien n'avait changé. Gaara en corps presque inerte, qui acceptait tout.

Sasori en maître absolu, en possesseur incontesté.

Une chaleur incroyable, en provenance d'un corps pâle et glacé.

De la douceur dans la cruauté, un captivant plaisir torturé.

Corps torturé mais soigné accompagnent une mémoire qui commence à s'apaiser.

Une évidence, un fait, qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de nommer. Ce qui était était, comme ce sentiment de tranquille quotidien, cette douleur incroyable, intense, jouissive, et cette fragile paix.

_I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster_

Blanche-Neige et le Petit Chaperon ne se sont jamais rencontrés ailleurs que dans cette histoire sordide, cruelle, mauvaise. Pourris jusqu'à la moelle, personnages à la psychologie perturbée et irrécupérable, Sasori et Gaara n'en sont pas moins des êtres humains, capables d'aimer.

Seulement, pas de cet amour sucré, sirupeux, dégoûtant qui caractérisent les personnes de bonnes mœurs. Non, d'un sentiment vrai, qui correspond jusqu'à la moindre cellule de leur être à ce qu'ils étaient, passé, présent, futur.

Aimer, c'est entre un homme et une femme. Et pourquoi ?

Aimer ce n'est pas faire souffrir la personne que l'on aime. Et pourquoi ?

Aimer, ce n'est pas synonyme de violence. Et pourquoi ?

L'amour est un sentiment. Depuis quand les sentiments sont-ils soumis à des règlements ? Si vous avez envie de haïr votre voisine, d'aimer un ancien taulard, où simplement d'intégrer un club sado-maso, qui vous en empêchera ?  
Regardez-vous, regardez-les.  
Les normes sociales n'ont jamais été des barrières à quoi ce que soit. Il suffit de ne pas s'en soucier, et de faire de votre vie un doux désastre. Comme ils l'ont fait.

_I don't believe in fairy tales(x3)_

_but I believe in you and me_

Le conte de fée se termine ici, et son horreur avec lui. Blanche-Neige ne vous paraît plus si blanche, et le Petit Chaperon Rouge plus si innocent.  
C'est une vérité sale qui a surgit ici. Une sale vérité qui méritait d'être cachée par un joli conte avec des gentils et des méchants. Mais vous, vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous mente.  
Gaara et Sasori forment un couple tout droit sorti de l'enfer, porteur de tous les vices. Le corps pâle du premier se pliera encore sous les coups du second, et les lèvres de ce dernier seront toujours rouges du sang vermeil provoqué par les morsures de Gaara.  
C'est laid, c'est malsain, c'est monstrueux.  
Mais c'est vrai.

_take me to wonderland_

_take me to take me to_

_take me to wonderland(x2)_

_wonderland, wonderland_

_Wonderland, oh_

Et n'oubliez pas que ce que je vous ai raconté sur les contes est vrai. Blanche-Neige a emprisonné cruellement sa belle-mère, le Petit Chaperon Rouge a causé la mort du loup. Les méchants, ne sont pas forcément où l'on croit. La vérité non plus.

Et il y a toujours un joli conte pour la dissimuler.

_I believe in you and me_

_I don't believe in fairytales (x3)_

_But I believe in you and me_

_take me to wonderland_

_Take me to , take me to_

_Take me to wonderland (x2)_

_Take me to, take me to, take me to_

_I believe in you and me, Wonderland_

_Take me to Take me to Take me to Wonderland (x3)_

_Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland_


End file.
